


Intimacy: a private cozy atmosphere.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also Kenma told Sakusa he was good at strategy because he plays so many games, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sakusa has come a long way in his battle against germs, They are Not Cousins, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Written before 394, also he loves Komori so very much, but he is NOT good at games, but his house is safe and clean, he’ll still cry if left in public tho, sakusa is trying, will I ever write what I’m asked for? No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If someone told Sakusa Kiyoomi in his first year of High School he’d be willingly cleaning up mud and laying in a bath with another person touching him, he would have laughed in their face and walked away. Now though, he wouldn’t trade it for the world.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Intimacy: a private cozy atmosphere.

Kiyoomi didn’t look up as the front door opened, instead he kept his eyes on the screen. Carefully aiming his shot, he had been trying to get this stupid glowing rabbit for almost three hours now- Two thumps made him jump and his arrow flew off the screen and Kiyoomi cursed as he turned to look at the door.

“Motoy-” He stopped, blinking in surprise as he took in the sight of Motoya leaning his face against the wall, shoes covered in mud and an umbrella trying its best to go in the stand. After another minute the umbrella finally fell through and Motoya let out a groan of relief, foot lifting up and dragging down his pant leg as he tried to kick off his shoes. He didn’t seem to notice it didn’t work as he started making his way through the house towards the bedroom.

“M...Motoya?” Kiyoomi scrunched his nose up at the mud, pausing his game to move around the couch and into the bedroom. “Motoya, are you alright? Your shoes-”

Motoya’s form face planted on the bed, feet barely hanging off the ends. A low groan made Kiyoomi hesitate to ask anymore questions until he was done.

“I know,” Motoya’s voice was rough with exhaustion, not a single note of the usual pep he had. “I’ll clean my shoes I’m sorry…. Fuck… my pants…. I’ll clean the bed, and the sheets I swear Kiyoomi… gods please I just… need ten minutes to nap and I’ll clean everything. I swear, I’m sorry I can’t move right now, I’m so sorry… I’ll… Pants…”

Kiyoomi blinked down at him, worried he’d just watched him die but after a moment a soft snore came from his mouth and he relaxed. That was fine. As long as Motoya wasn’t dead, Kiyoomi could handle anything.

He turned to return to the couch when his eyes caught on the mud and his skin crawled. He side-stepped it, rubbing his arms anxiously as he moved back to the couch. He didn’t want to touch it, he didn’t want to look at it, it wasn’t real, it wasn’t real- It was still there. Staring at him. Judging him. Wanting to drown him.

Kiyoomi glanced back at the open bedroom door. Motoya had said ten minutes, then he would clean it up himself… But Motoya had already been gone when Kiyoomi woke up at five for his morning run, and it was six in the evening now. He was probably exhausted.

His eyes were drawn back to the mud that was taunting him. He didn’t want to touch it… but Motoya was tired… and he always went out of his way… Fuck.

Kiyoomi groaned softly as he moved into his blessedly clean kitchen, ducking under the kitchen sink to grab a face mask and gloves. He snagged the mop a moment later and pulled on his protective layer, already cursing the mud before he even got close enough to poke it with the mop.

The pile was too big. He’d have to clean it up with a rag or paper towels and mop over that. However. That would mean. Touching it.

Kiyoomi gave it the darkest look of loathing he could. He could just leave it, leaving it would be easier.

“No… It’s for Motoya.” He steeled himself, shuddering as he returned to the kitchen to grab paper towels. He dropped them beside the mud pile, debating on using his foot to push it around. No, then it might get on his slippers and he’d have to do the whole house… damn.

By the time he managed to clean the front entrance, the hallway, and the steps to the bedroom, Kiyoomi had never been more glad he’d talked Motoya into linoleum instead of tile. Tile would have just meant mud in the grout and it would always be dirty and-

Kiyoomi shuddered, forcibly turning his thoughts away from that idea. Instead he held up the plastic bag he’d grabbed and stepped closer to Motoya.

The libero was definitely not waking up anytime soon. Motoya twitched and let out a mumble that sounded a lot like ‘Left, left’ like he was still on court in his head. Kiyoomi couldn’t help but think it was cute, focusing on the way his nose snuffled like a rabbit’s as he tugged at the shoe laces and carefully caught the shoes in the bag.

He tied it off and dropped it, quickly stripping his dirty gloves and letting them fall in the trash can beside the bed. He let out a sigh of relief, picking up the bag and carrying it to the front entrance and leaving it there as he made his way back.

He looked over his boyfriend, wondering if he had showered before coming home or if it would just make things dirtier if he got under the blanket-

No, Motoya always showered before returning home and wore clean clothes. He always did his best to make things as easy as possible for Kiyoomi and make their home a safe haven from the diseases everyone else spread around. Even exhausted he wouldn’t have left the gym without cleaning himself up.

Kiyoomi leaned over him, gently threading his fingers through his hair. No grease touched him but the scent of artificial strawberries rose up as Motoya yawned and nuzzled into the touch happily. A smile touched his lips and he stroked his hair for a moment more before pulling away.

He glanced down at the muddy pants and the tight shirt Motoya was wearing. There was no way that could be comfortable to sleep in.

It didn’t take much force to roll Motoya over, as soon as Motoya was asleep he became as pliable as a blanket. A few seconds later Kiyoomi had successfully stripped Motoya down to his boxers, jeans pulled inside out to keep the mud from spilling over the floor. Motoya has laid down in a way that kept most of it from landing on the blanket, the rest was swept up with a cloth and shoved into the washer with the clothes, a liberal amount of soap poured before Kiyoomi felt safe enough to run it.

He returned to the room, intent on redressing his boyfriend when he saw the boxers he was wearing. Glow-in-the-dark alien and reindeer with santa hats. They weren’t even Christian and who would make these- Oikawa.

Motoya met the setter one time and just like Wakatoshi-kun before him, hadn’t stopped talking about him since. Kiyoomi should have known better than to let him go to the Olympics alone with Oikawa. Now he’d have to find a way to accidentally burn these but Motoya would be on the lookout.

“You’re trouble.” Kiyoomi said to the unconscious body, grabbing a pair of silk pants and tugging them on Motoya. In response Motoya giggled and shoved his face into the pillow, trying to pull the blanket over himself incorrectly.

Kiyoomi sighed fondly, slipping an arm under him and lifting him up long enough to slide him under the blanket and pull it over him. Motoya sighed softly, snuggling deeper into the blankets and spreading out over Kiyoomi’s side of the bed.

Kiyoomi watched him, slowly leaning over to stroke his hair again and listen to him quietly hum. It had taken a lot to get to this moment, able to touch his own boyfriend without making his skin crawl.

Touching Motoya wasn’t like touching everyone else, Kiyoomi knew his routine was just as thorough as Kiyoomi’s own. Motoya had copied him since High School, making sure that Kiyoomi atleast had someone he could be in contact with and after a bit, it had become second nature to always live like that. Especially once Motoya had convinced Kiyoomi to move into a house with him, citing that Motoya was out of town too much for games to keep a house clean and he didn’t want to crash on couches when he was home.

“I love you.” Kiyoomi said softly, stroking the soft brown hair down. “Sleep as long as you want.”

Part of him felt ridiculous, Motoya was asleep he didn’t know what Kiyoomi was doing or saying. It was pointless. But another part of him wanted to say it, uncaring that Motoya couldn’t hear him because it felt good to say. Emotions were extremely annoying.

His tucked the blanket a little tighter around him, quietly leaving the room and returning to his game. He could make dinner tonight too, if Motoya didn’t wake up, maybe one of his father’s recipes that Motoya loved. It would be a nice surprise since they never went out for Christmas no matter how many times their teammates teased them for spending the romantic holiday inside.

Three hours passed before Kiyoomi heard movement and he paused his game to look at Motoya’s back disappearing into the bathroom. It was quiet for a moment before the sound of the washer started again and Kiyoomi turned back to his game just in time for a Bokoblin to smack him in the head. Asshole.

He didn’t look up again as he heard footsteps, feeling the couch sink to his right.

“You know ice monsters are weak to fire, right?” Motoya hummed softly, a soft laugh breaking from him as Kiyoomi killed himself while trying to throw a bomb.

“.... What’s your point?” Kiyoomi said, pointedly not looking at him while waiting for the game to load.

“No point, just sayin’.” Motoya giggled again, feet kicking slightly. He was wearing slippers now, the fuzzy ones Usuri had gotten him with bunny ears that flopped up every time he stepped down. They were cute, almost annoyingly so. Then again, half of what Motoya owner seemed to be made specifically to annoy Kiyoomi with its cuteness.

“Y’know, you could have woken me up. I really didn’t mean to make you clean up the mess. I didn’t even realize my shoes were still on until I laid in bed. If you had gotten upset and left it for me I would have understood, I should have been more careful-“

Kiyoomi reached over to push the end of the controller against his cheek, stopping the words. He poked it again, mostly to watch Motoya’s lips twist into his cute pout.

“If I didn’t want to do it, then I wouldn’t have. You were tired and I’m capable of cleaning up messes, they’re just gross.”

“And you’d rather die, I specifically remember you telling Izuna-san that.” Motoya teased, mouth folding out into a blinding smile. Did everything he did have to be cute? Couldn’t Kiyoomi have ten seconds of none adorable peace and quiet or was he doomed to forever stare at his boyfriend and wonder how he of all people managed to make Motoya fall in love with him?

“Yes. But that was Ito-san’s messes. If they’re your mess then I’ll do anything I can to make it easy on you.” The words slipped out before Kiyoomi could think about curbing them. He didn’t mind Motoya knowing he thought more highly of him than anyone else and adored him, however whenever he voiced it-

“Ki-yoo-mi-kun~” Motoya gasped, hand over his heart and eyes fluttering dramatically. “You do love me. Hey, hey, have you taken a bath yet?”

“No I don't and no I haven’t.” Kiyoomi said easily, lips twitching into a smile of his own at Motoya’s whine at the tease.

“Liar yes you do. Go on, say it you big downer. Saaaaay it. Just to me. Pinky promise I won’t tell anyone you said it to me.”  _ That  _ was a big lie, Motoya told everyone everything. Izuna and Ito would be texting Kiyoomi tomorrow morning cooing about how sweet he was. Still.

He shrugged.

“I love you.” He said easily, smiling a little wider at Motoya’s soft affectionate look in the corner of his eye. Yeah, he loved this doofus.

He felt the couch bounce once and glanced over to see Motoya’s hands pushing down on the couch as he leaned in. He didn’t get too close, but enough to pop any bubble Kiyoomi had. Kiyoomi leaned in when Motoya’s lips opened to speak, pressing a single kiss to cheek.

“Kiyoomi-kun! Don’t do that so suddenly.” Motoya squealed, face turning bright red. Despite the grief he gave Kiyoomi every time Kiyoomi made the first move, Motoya was more than happy to receive any affection Kiyoomi was currently able to give. Motoya leaned in again, lips puckered out and a soft whine coming when Kiyoomi ignored him. He was just way too much fun to tease.

Kiyoomi gave in a moment later, letting his head fall back against the couch and turning to kiss him softly. Motoya tasted like strawberries, maybe he liked the fruit a little too much but Kiyoomi didn’t mind. He pulled away after a second and Motoya didn’t chase after him, just grinned brightly and reached over to push the home button on his controller.

“Come on~ Let's take a shower before dinner, then we can watch that drama you like so much.” Motoya chirped, tilting his head curiously as he waited for Kiyoomi’s response.

“.... I guess we can take a shower? Did you not take one earlier?” The thought made his hand itch, of course he’d washed his hands since the mess but that wasn’t the point.

“Wha- yes, of course I did. I was gross but that’s not why I want a shower.  _ You _ haven’t taken one.”

“Do… you need me to take one?” Kiyoomi tilted his head. In general Motoya didn’t mind germs or touching people and Kiyoomi had even caught him playing in mud their first year in High School. Kiyoomi was the one with mysophobia, but if Motoya felt more comfortable Kiyoomi didn’t mind going out of his way to help it was just a little new.

“Wha- no, Kiyoomi, I want to sit in the bath with you but you only bathe if you take a shower and if you take a shower there's no point in me not taking one. I didn’t get one before practice like I usually do so I’m okay with taking another one.”

“Well why didn’t you just say so?” Kiyoomi gave him a look of confusion, putting the controller down and standing up.

“I… I just did- Kiyoomi are you laughing at me? Kiyoomi stop it you bully!” Motoya called after him as Kiyoomi snickered and walked away leading the way to the bathroom as Motoya scrambled to follow.

“Go back to being the pessimist that hid in corners, you were nicer to me.” Motoya barked, stripping without a thought. Despite having lived with him for three years and changed with him for seven, the ease that Motoya had being naked made Kiyoomi flush every time. Motoya bounced on his heels, snagging Kiyoomi’s clothes and hurrying to stick them in the laundry basket.

He paused on his way back and blinked a few times.

“Oh!  _ You _ changed me, awww babe~”

“.... You’re ridiculous.” Kiyoomi drawled, turning away to hide his pink tinged cheeks.

“Hey! I was more focused on making sure you were alright and not upset or freaked out then how I got half naked. We both know I do weird things in my sleep.” After a moment, Kiyoomi had to concede his point. He’d woken up to both a sleep walking Motoya and a sleep stripping Motoya who then attempted to put his shirt on as pants until Kiyoomi flattened him with a pillow long enough for him to change dreams.

“I’m just sayin’ thank you, love.” Motoya said, softer. He waited until Kiyoomi was turning on the water, leaning his shoulder against him slightly and then more heavily when Kiyoomi didn’t move away. His head dropped onto his shoulder and Kiyoomi pushed down the urge to shiver at the way the hair crawled over his skin, instead he leaned his cheek on his head, waiting for it to heat up.

They slid in one after the other, Motoya happily chirping out a story of how Aran had managed to take three snowballs to the face when the Black Jackals had come for a visit. Apparently Atsumu was still up to his regular tricks and Kiyoomi couldn’t be more glad he didn’t have to deal with him any more. Then again Atsumu was an ass, but he’d never pushed Kiyoomi to do things he couldn’t.

“But yeah, Aran-kun went down and wouldn’t get back up. I tried to help but he just told me to leave him there until Atsumu grew a heart, so me and Kuroo-kun held his funeral. It was beautiful, I think you would have like it.” Motoya said as he washed the soap out of his hair, he turned to give Kiyoomi room to scrub his back helpfully. “What did you do today?”

“Murdered bokoblins.” Kiyoomi said, face twisted into his most serious glare. Motoya didn’t need to know how many times he’d died. That was confidential.

“Anything else?” Motoya snorted as if he knew exactly what Kiyoomi was hiding from him. Then again, he might just.

“I also finished my presentation for the board meeting next week. If we keep pace then the coding should be finished by February and our security won’t have to worry about hackers again. Last years taxes were a nightmare after the cyber attack.”

“I remember, I don’t think you slept for days.” Motoya shivered as Kiyoomi finished his back and motioning for Kiyoomi to switch places with him. “What about payroll, didn’t Sato say they were cutting pay?”

“Yeah he did, but we talked him out of it… Or rather I told Yaku-san who told Matsukawa-san who told Sato-san’s boss’s son, Hanamaki-san, who told his father that cutting pay for workers we couldn’t get anywhere else would just make them all leave us and then we’d have nothing to compete with.”

“I suppose if it’s how it has to be… Oh how’s Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san doing anyways?” Motoya turned the water off, stepping out to turn on the bath and let it fill while Kiyoomi did his best to shove his hair out of his eyes.

“Hanamaki-san still doesn’t want to join his father’s business, but the bakery he started is doing amazing. Matsukawa-san says the only reason they don’t work together is because he refuses to do the taxes on that much money himself. I don’t see what the problem is, Matsukawa-san is an amazing accountant.” Kiyoomi hummed to himself, waiting for the bath to finish before he slid inside, stretching out his legs for a second. Motoya poked them when Kiyoomi tried to pull them up to give him more space, repeatedly poking them until Kiyoomi gave in and Motoya could climb in and settle on his lap.

“Oh, this is what you wanted.” Kiyoomi rolled his eyes at his boyfriend when he snuggled closer in the warm water, pressed against his chest and head resting on his shoulder. “We didn’t need to shower to do this.”

“Well you hadn’t showered and as soon as you started thinking about that I knew you’d feel gross and anxious and I didn’t want you to have to deal with that while trying to stay with me. This is easier for both of us. Not to mention it’s  _ warm _ .” Motoya nuzzled against his cheek, dropping the barest hint of a kiss on his jaw as he wrapped himself around him. Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes at his  _ ridiculous koala  _ boyfriend and slid an arm around his waist, contentment filling his chest.

“You’re thinking something mean, stop it.” Motoya hummed, one hand reaching for Kiyoomi’s free one to play with his fingers. “But as for Matsukawa-san, I think it’s less he doesn’t think he can do his job and more that tax season is very busy and hard on them and having Hanamaki-san as his boss and boyfriend means that they have to spend time together  _ only _ feeling stressed and harassed and it can be hard on a relationship. You can’t walk away from work when it lives with you.”

“I suppose not… When’s your next game?” Kiyoomi mumbled, eyes half closed as he nuzzled the soft hair under his nose. If he flattened it down it didn’t tickle and he wouldn’t get itchy and that meant more time with Motoya in his arms before Kiyoomi couldn’t take more physical contact.

It had gone up a lot since High School, and lots of the tips and tricks Motoya had researched had helped. Now it wouldn’t be hours between an anxiety attack before Kiyoomi could touch anyone, or hours after a hug before his skin stopped crawling. Now he could relax, breath for a moment with his boyfriend in their home without feeling like it was too much.

“Next week. Though I took the rest of the week off, just for us… Well mostly us, I told your Dad we’d stop by on Saturday in the morning. Apparently,  _ someone _ hasn’t been calling him.”

“Mmm wonder who that is.” Kiyoomi said snidely, smiling softly when Motoya let out a snort. He tilted his chin to press a kiss to his head.

“Motoya?”

“Yes, darling?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Kiyoomi.”


End file.
